hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrule Field
Hyrule Field is a major geographic feature of central Hyrule that serves a 4-player map in ''Hyrule Conquest''. Geography Hyrule Field is a large inland plain located nearly in the center of the continent of Hyrule, occupying a roughly 5625 square mile area, bounded to the north and northeast by the Death Mountain Range, east by the Kokiri Forest and Faron Woods, to the south by Lake Hylia, and to southwest by the Plains of Ordona. The eastern extent of the Moruge Mountains separates Hyrule Field from the Gerudo Desert, with the Tanager Valley connected it to Misery Mire in the northwest.. Two passes break through the Moruge range to connect Hyrule Field and the Gerudo Desert. The Zora River runs west from the Dominion Valley through the northern part of the Field, traveling through the eastern Gerudo Desert before looping southeast back into Hyrule Field and draining into Lake Hylia. Two smaller lakes, Lake Aquame and Lake Kolomo, exist along its path. The bulk of the population and settlements of the Kingdom of Hyrule lie in Hyrule Field, including the capital, Gundrumether, as well as the cities of Malkariko, Naldoriko, Hateno, and Hylia Marine, the villages of Aquame, Yarna, Sorkariko, and Kolomo. The semi autonomous settlement of Lon Lon Ranch occupies a fortified bluff in the center of the Field. The Bridge of Hylia crosses the Zora River near its mouth, connecting to the Plains of Ordona. Hyrule Field is a fertile Mediterranean climate dominated by oak and poplar trees, with rich volcanic soil from nearby Death Mountain. Fertilized by the indigenous peahats, the climate and soil allows cultivation of a wide range of crops and domestic animals including Cuccos, Lon Lon Cows, Hyrulean Mares, and Ordonian Goats. Gameplay Hyrule Field is relatively spacious 4-player map, characterized by wide open areas with scattered Oak trees and Poplars. Ordonian Goats and rabbits are scattered about the map, along with hostile Peahat Nests. A single Ruin situated on an outcrop can be found along the central western edge of the map. The map is bounded by Zora's River along its northern edge, while a large circular dirt roads runs around the map, connecting to all 4 player starting locations. The center of the map is dominated by the NPC faction Lon Lon. Lon Lon Ranch is a relatively well fortified settlement atop a naturally-defensive plateau, guarded by Hylian Wooden Walls and two capturable Lon Lon Guard Towers, one at the main gate to Lon Lon Ranch and the other situated at the southwestern corner of the Ranch. Two unique capturable buildings, Lon Lon Ranch and Lon Lon Barn, occupying the small pass past the entrance gate, while the center of the plateau is comprised of a large horse track and corral with harvestable Cuccos, Horses, and Lon Lon Cows milling about. In the northeastern corner of the Ranch is a hill with a small grove of harvestable wood as well as a number of Rabbits. Lon Lon Ranch is guarded by a large number of Ranch Hands, Ranch Riders, and Ranch Watch, as well as Malon herself. If a player chooses to capture Lon Lon, they must all first be defeated. Category:Maps Category:Geography